


Единственное рациональное объяснение поведению Билли

by maricon_lanero



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: «Мы спросили Дакре Монтгомери, согласен ли он, что агрессия Билли может быть на самом деле гиперкомпенсацией его симпатии к Стиву».





	Единственное рациональное объяснение поведению Билли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's only one logical explanation for Billy's behavior on 'Stranger Things'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465164) by Laura Prudom. 



> Переведено на челлендж ЗФБ-2019 в команду [WTF Stranger Things 2019](http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618646). Бетила [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig) <3.

«Очень странные дела» — сериал, построенный на загадках. Но самый таинственный и неоднозначно прописанный персонаж там, без сомнения, Билли Харгроув — штатный плохиш, бóльшую часть второго сезона терроризирующий Макс, Лукаса и Стива. Ничем, кроме того, что Билли ходячий злодейский стереотип, это в сериале не объясняется.

Враждебность Билли по отношению к Макс с Лукасом понять довольно просто. Он очевидно раздосадован тем, что ему приходится нянчиться со сводной сестрой. К тому же Лукас черный — а учитывая, что отец Билли ограниченный и склонный к насилию мерзавец, нетрудно вообразить, как его недалекие взгляды на мир могли передаться и самому Билли. Но в сериале эту тему старательно обходят стороной и прямо «расизмом» не называют, что довольно странно, потому что в то же время продюсеры не постеснялись вписать сцену, где накачанный семнадцатилетний лоб пытается избить тринадцатилетнего заучку.

Интересно, что актер, играющий роль Билли, Дакре Монтгомери, в интервью с Newsweek не согласился с тем, что антипатия Билли к Лукасу имеет отношение к расизму, и в этом случае мотивацию персонажа понять еще сложнее. Но также Дакре признал, что изначально по сценарию Билли обзывал Лукаса «куда хуже», только в итоге это вырезали.

Что же до взаимодействия Билли со Стивом, то тут вопросов возникает даже больше. Очевидно, Билли признает статус Стива как самого популярного спортсмена в старшей школе Хокинса. И, будучи новеньким, Билли, скорее всего, хочет заявить права на титул вожака, бросив Стиву вызов.

Это нормальное поведение для школьного хулигана. Если забыть о том, что Билли в принципе помешан на том, чтобы превзойти Стива и привлечь его внимание. И закрыть глаза на тот откровенно гомоэротический эпизод с баскетбольной тренировкой, за которым последовала горячая сцена в душе, где Билли назвал Стива «красавчиком», стоя при этом ну уж слишком близко.

Не мы одни это заметили: в отношениях между героями и сам «красавчик» увидел параллели с «Лучшим стрелком».

«Есть в этом какой-то гомоэротический подтекст, особенно в сцене баскетбольной игры — похоже на волейбол из „Лучшего стрелка“, — сказал Джо Кири журналу „Vulture“. — Не знаю, планировали это Дафферы или нет, но мне кажется занятным, как именно люди это интерпретируют. Может, отчасти они и правы, хоть мы это и не обсуждали. Мне кажется, все эти темы восьмидесятых могут определенным образом повлиять на сюжет, так что... не знаю. Посмотрим. Я думаю, мы можем коснуться этого вопроса в следующем году».

Мы спросили Дакре Монтгомери, согласен ли он, что агрессия Билли может быть на самом деле гиперкомпенсацией его симпатии к Стиву. И хотя он не отверг эту трактовку, но признался, что не пытался встроить в напряженные отношения героев гомоэротический подтекст. «Мы говорили о том, что в лице Стива Билли видит угрозу, в том числе и своей мужественности в каком-то смысле. Его выдернули из дома и привезли в этот город. Интересная идея: я о таком не думал, но в этом есть смысл. Мне кажется, он видит в Стиве угрозу, но дальше этого мы не заходили. Интересно».

С отцом, пропагандирующим идеалы токсичной маскулинности и зовущим сына п***ром [геем] за то, что тот заботится о своей внешности, и учитывая тот факт, что на дворе 1984 год в штате Индиана, неудивительно, что Билли скрывает свою ориентацию и в качестве прикрытия флиртует с замужними женщинами. (Ну или это просто косяк сценаристов.)

Время покажет, специально ли Дафферы писали Билли таким или же это всего лишь дополнительный смысловой пласт, который актеры смогут использовать в третьем сезоне. Но пока они не разобрались, все вокруг просто рады шиппить #харрингроув.


End file.
